Sigue Bailando
by Lucia991
Summary: –Sigue bailando… –Susurré contra su oído, la cara de ella no tenía precio. Sin embargo, giró su cuerpo, me dio la espalda y comenzó a bailar. Y me perdí, me perdí en sus movimientos, en su baile, en su cuerpo


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Dedicado a: ALI - LU CULLEN! Bueno amiga, espero que te guste y de vuelta perdón por todo lo que me he tardado. Tqm... =)**

**Bueno acá les traigo algo nuevo... Espero no me maten!**

**La idea se me ocurrió escuchando "Sigue Bailando" La verdad no sé de quien es la canción, a mi me gusta la versión de Escuchá. Les dejo el link en mi perfil por si alguien quiere escucharla.**

**Un beso! y desde ya, muchas gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Lu**

* * *

Sigue Bailando

Bella no paraba de hablar, de analizar cada cosa que yo le acababa de contar. La verdad, ya no le estaba prestando atención. Valoraba y agradecía su esfuerzo, su apoyo, pero no era lo que necesitaba. Sabía que a las mujeres les servía hablar sobre sus problemas amorosos, pero a los hombre, cuando teníamos algún problema de pollera, lo mejor que nos podía pasar era embriagarnos hasta no recordar nada. Si Jasper estuviese en la ciudad ya me hubiese llevado a un bar, incluso quizás a un cabaret, cualquier lugar donde pudiese ahogar todo en una botella de tequila.

–¿Edward? –Preguntó confundida y preocupada –¿Estas bien?

–No te enfades Bells pero… ¡No quiero hablar más! –Le dije un poco cansado –Necesito a Jasper, él sabe cómo ayudarme.

–Pues resulta que ese rubio tonto se fue a New York con la tonta de tu hermana a hacer quién sabe qué cosas, nos dejaron solos… A ti con unos cuernos del tamaño de mi casa, y a mí más sola que Bush en el día del amigo –Se quejó, y no pude evitar sonreír, aún en los momentos más penosos ella encontraba algún comentario divertido –Así que no tienes muchas opciones… Puedo consolarte yo… o Nadie, tú eliges…

–De acuerdo… Pero haremos las cosas un poco diferente –Si me quedaba solo sería lo más patético en mi vida –Vamos a salir, no eres Jasper pero deberás actuar como él…

–¿Tendré que hablar con acento sureño? –Preguntó interrumpiéndome.

–¡No, pero nada de conversar, iremos a un bar! Quiero tomar y ver chicas semidesnudas… –Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos, jaja, bueno tal vez había sido muy directo –Puedo ir solo si no quieres…

–De acuerdo, dame cinco minutos para prepararme y salimos –Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y fue hasta su cuarto a cambiarse.

Bella era única, de verdad que lo era, no conocía a ninguna otra chica que aceptase ir con un amigo a un bar para emborracharse y ver strippers. Supongo que a veces la subestimaba, pero bueno, era entendible, a ella no le gustaba salir y casi nunca iba a bares o a lugares donde concurriese mucha gente. Sí, era una de mis mejores amigas, pero fuera de las reuniones por la tarde, o de las sesiones de estudio no compartíamos mucho más. Sin embargo, cuando la llamé como el idiota más grande porque me había enterado de que Tanya me había engañado, ella en seguida accedió a vernos. Tal vez no fuese lo mismo que salir con un amigo, pero ella se esforzaba bastante. Se burlaba hasta de sí misma simplemente para arrancarme una sonrisa, y lo lograba, casi siempre lo lograba.

Pasaron quince minutos y aún no bajaba, pero bueno, no podía ser perfecta. Jasper ni siquiera se hubiese arreglado, lo único que se necesitaba para una noche así era: La billetera llena, las llaves a mano y el celular. El resto no servía, y hasta estorbaba porque lo más probable era que se perdiese. Cinco minutos más y seguía sin bajar, decidí entonces subir a buscarla, no era muy paciente. Había estado muchas veces en su cuarto, a Charlie no le molestaba y era mucho más cómodo estudiar allí que en el salón con el televisor prendido y algún partido en la pantalla. Toqué la puerta, pero la música estaba tan alta que no llegué a escuchar su respuesta. Abrí la puerta y me quedé helado.

Bella aún no estaba lista. Sí, era eso, pero mis ojos se detuvieron en su cola. Era un pervertido, de eso estaba seguro, pero en mi defensa estaba mal, quería tomar y ver strippers. Ya tenía puesta su remera (una a la que por cierto no le di importancia), pero estaba sin pantalón. Unas pequeñas braguitas negras, demasiado diminutas para mi bienestar, adornaban sus caderas. ¿Desde cuándo Bella tenía esas curvas? No lo sabía, pero después de verla así le tendría que aconsejar que dejara de usar ropa deportiva y se pusiese más minifaldas.

–¡Edward! –Gritó cuando se percató de mi presencia.

–Lo siento –Dije volteándome para darle privacidad –Golpeé… Pero no escuché nada, entonces… Lo siento –Genial, lo que me faltaba era que ella se enfadase conmigo.

–Esta bien… Ya terminé, puedes darte la vuelta –Hice lo que me dijo y respiré un poco más tranquilo cuando la vi luciendo un jean –¿Cómo me veo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Bien, bien… ahora vamos –Ciertamente no la observé con detenimiento, había visto lo suficiente como para necesitar con más urgencia a esas desnudistas.

Salimos de su casa, nos subimos a mi auto y conduje hasta el bar más cerca. No era un cabaret, pero imaginé que habría varias chicas lo suficientemente ligeras de ropa y pasadas de copas como para solucionar mis problemas. Sabía que no debería comportarme así, Bella no era Jasper y no tenía que hacerla pasar por estas tonterías, pero la verdad me hacían falta. Estaba acostumbrado a resolver las cosas así, no iba a cambiar justo hoy mis tradiciones.

Nos sentamos en la barra, Bella intentó pedir solo un refresco pero la convencí de que tomase una medida de tequila conmigo. No era divertido emborracharse solo. Comenzamos con un shot de tequila, luego con dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… y después perdimos la cuenta. Nunca pensé que Bella pudiese beber tanto, mucho menos que fuese tan divertida estando ebria.

–¡Juguemos a algo! –Gritó luego de beber otro trago más –¿Veinte preguntas?

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo…. –Me quedé pensando por unos minutos y luego dije –Empiezo yo… ¿Esta es la primera vez que tomas tanto?

–No, cuando cumplí dieciséis tu pequeña hermana nos obligó a mí y a Rose a salir, después de esa noche nunca más pude tomar Fernet –Me reí ante su cara de asco –¡Ahora es mi turno! –Gritó entusiasmada –Mmm… ¿Cuál fue tu peor borrachera? –Lo pensé por unos segundos, sabía perfectamente cuál era, pero no sabía si debía contarlo…

–De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie… –Hizo como si se cosiera la boca y escuchó atenta –Cuando Emmett cumplió dieciocho, con Jasper le pagamos una… Una chica, la cosa es que nadie recuerda qué es lo que pasó, solo sabemos que nos despertamos en el medio del bosque, sin un peso, con un tatuaje cada uno y todos a medio vestir… –Bella estalló en risas y yo no pude evitar acompañarla.

–¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿Algún jueguito de manos? –Preguntó con burla.

–¡No, nada de eso! –Casi grité, no mentía, pero me daba vergüenza que ella pensase eso –Y me toca a mí… ¿tienes algún tatuaje?

–Por supuesto –Dijo con total soltura, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, nunca me hubiese imaginado a ella con un tatuaje –¿Quieres verlo? –Preguntó divertida –Yo simplemente atiné a asentir mientras la veía bajarse un poco el pantalón y mostrarme una pequeña mariposa tatuada en prácticamente su pelvis. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo más sexy –¿Tú que tienes tatuado?

–Un ojo… No sé por qué me tatué eso, pero no me desagrada… además no se ve, lo tengo en la planta de mi pie derecho –Ella asintió y luego, completamente de repente, se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar.

–¡Me encanta esta canción! ¿¡Vamos a bailar! –Dijo tironeando de mi brazo.

–Nah, ve tú… Yo te miró desde aquí –Y esa fue mi sentencia.

La vi alejarse hacia la pista. Comencé mal cuando miré como sus caderas se movían de lado a lado mientras caminaba y terminé por ganarme el infierno cuando me fasciné con sus movimientos. Por primera vez me percaté de su ropa. No se parecía en nada a la Bella de todo los días. El jean que tenía puesto se ajustaba perfectamente a sus largas y esbeltas piernas. La remera azul que llevaba dejaba al desnudo su espalda. Su piel tan nívea y tan suave relucía con las luces del lugar. El pelo suelto se movía al ritmo de la música mientras ella meneaba.

Bella sonreía y bailaba con sus ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente entregada a la música, sus piernas parecían moverse solas y sus curvas se contorsionaban de forma inverosímil, al menos ante mis ojos, con el ritmo de la canción. No podía dejar de mirarla, tomaba trago tras trago mientras veía como ella se fundía con la melodía. Poco a poco una capa de sudor comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, dándome ganas de fundirme con ella, de probarla.

Paré mis pensamientos en ese momento. Bella era mi amiga, no me quitaría la frustración de mi reciente relación con ella. Podía ser un poco mujeriego, tal vez hasta patán con algunas chicas, pero no con Bella. Nunca lo había sido y no empezaría esta noche. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que me hacía reconsiderar mis pensamientos, su cuerpo parecía pedirme a gritos que me acercara, mi propio cuerpo me pedía a gritos que la acompañase en ese baile. Y así lo hice.

Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba, tomé un shot más de tequila como para darme ánimos y caminé hacia la pista. En cuanto me acerqué a ella, Bella dejó de bailar.

–Sigue bailando… –Susurré contra su oído, la cara de ella no tenía precio. Sin embargo, giró su cuerpo, me dio la espalda y comenzó a bailar.

Y me perdí, me perdí en sus movimientos, en su baile, en su cuerpo. Dejó de existir el lugar, las personas, casi ni la música escuché. Solo ella y yo. Aunque Bella bailaba sola, no parecía estar en este mundo, más bien en otro y yo me moría por acompañarla. Recordé entonces cómo cuando era niño y estábamos en la primaria, ella me fascinaba. Todos los días volvía de la escuela y le decía a mamá que me casaría con ella. Obviamente esos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando llegamos a la secundaria… Nadie podía culparme, las demás chicas del curso se desarrollaron mucho antes y mi cuerpo hormonal perdió el interés en ella. Pero ahora… Ahora ella era mi amiga, nada más que eso.

Pero que difícil que era mantener la línea. Quien dijo que bailar era la cosa más sexy y una manera de seducir, estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Aún cuando Bella no lo hacía a propósito, o eso creía yo, su baile me estaba volviendo loco, estaba desatando un montón de deseos que no creía tener por ella. Quería que me levantase el ánimo, que me quitase la pena que sentía, y ella lo estaba haciendo, solo con bailar me daba nuevo aliento.

De pronto, y antes de que yo pudiese decir algo, un idiota se le acercó y la invitó a bailar. Quise decirle que estaba conmigo, pero era mentira, era mi amiga y ella podía bailar con quien quisiera. Además el idiota había sido yo, primera regla para bailar: contacto corporal. Tendría que haberle tomado la mano o colocado mis manos en su cadera… Ahora ella bailaba con otro, y vaya que lo hacía bien. Me reprendí mentalmente, si no hubiese estado pensando tanto tiempo ahora podría ser yo el que estuviese tan pegado a ella, disfrutando sus sonrisas y sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío.

Volví a mi lugar en la barra y pedí otro trago, mi humor había desaparecido como por arte de magia. La observé desde lejos, él chico le susurraba cosas al oído y al parecer era muy gracioso, porque Bella se reía a carcajadas, haciéndose aún más linda a mis ojos. Tomé el vaso que el barman me entregó con fuerza y lo bebí de una. Ya no estaba sobrio, eso lo tenía claro, y lo más sensato hubiese sido quedarme sentado y no hacer nada, pero no quise controlarme. Me puse en pie nuevamente y me dirigí hacia donde Bella se encontraba bailando.

–Bella –La llamé un poco brusco, provocando su risa y la de su acompañante, al cual fulminé con la mirada –¿Vamos? –No me quería ir, pero no sabía qué más decirle.

–¡No! –Chilló ella –Quiero seguir bailando…

–¿Con él? –Pregunté aún más enojado.

–Solo quiero bailar –Murmuró algo más calmada.

Y listo, me tomé el atrevimiento de tomarla de la mano y alejarla del otro chico. Si ella quería bailar, bailaría, pero solo conmigo. Después de todo, si protestaba, se suponía que habíamos salido porque yo me sentí mal. No era justo que me dejara solo, mucho menos que me cambiara por otro. La llevé al centro de la pista, la giré para que quedara una vez más de espaldas a mí y tomé sus caderas entre mis manos, atrayéndola hacia mi pelvis. Y me volví simplemente un desquiciado cuando ella, lejos de apartarme, se movió aún más provocativamente. ¿Me quería matar, verdad?

Bailamos una canción tras otra. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Solo existía Bella, sus movimientos y mis deseos. El alcohol me tenía mal, ya comenzaba a des-coordinar y las ganas que tenía de besarla se hacían cada vez más fuerte. Llegué al punto en el que simplemente necesitaba tomar un trago para seguir en pie, por eso le pedí a Bella que me acompañase hasta la barre. Ella no se veía en tal mal estado como yo, de hecho estaba radiante, pero yo la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, más bien todo lo contrario.

–No, no quiero tomar más –Dijo cuando le ofrecía un poco de mi trago.

–Vamos Bella, Jasper no me rechazaría un trago… –Le dije haciendo una especie de puchero.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Pero nos tendremos que tomar un taxi, no hay forma que algunos de los dos puedan manejar –Dijo mientras me quitaba el vaso de la mano y se lo bebía todo de un solo saque.

–Si es necesario dormiremos en el auto –Le aseguré.

–¿Es una proposición? –Me preguntó en broma.

–Solo si tú lo quieres –Las palabras se escaparon de mis labios antes de que si quiera pudiese pensar, los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente ante la sorpresa y yo me quedé helado. Había metido la pata.

Bella dejó el vaso sobre la barra y comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño de mujeres. Debía detenerla, por experiencia sabía que una vez dentro de allí no podría hacerla salir, no a menos que ella quisiera. La seguí entre la gente, me era bastante difícil, para empezar mi estado de ebriedad me lo impedía y segundo nadie se corría para dejarme pasar. A ella le hacían paso con facilidad, pero claro ella era diminuta y hermosa, un idiota sería el que le impidiese el paso.

La tomé del brazo justo antes de que atravesara la puerta. Me miró a los ojos exigiéndome una explicación, explicación que yo había pensado darle. Incluso había pensado disculparme, pero en cuanto la vi, tan cerca, tan hermosa, tan enojada, la mente me hizo un clic y en vez de hacer todas esas cosas simplemente la acorralé contra la pared y la besé. Apreté mis labios contra los de ella, con bastante insistencia, pero en cuanto sentí sus manos en mi pecho empujándome, me separé de Bella. Me había pasado, había metido la pata a fondo.

La miré a los ojos, esperando que me insultase, incluso que me abofetease, pero no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente me devolvió la mirada y segundos después se puso en puntitas de pie y me besó. Con la misma insistencia que yo lo había hecho minutos antes. No sé si era por el alcohol o porque realmente ella me hacía sentir así, pero me sentía en el cielo. Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles.

Continuamos besándonos, cada vez más cerca, más apretados, más desesperados. Mis manos recorrían con imprudencia su cintura, no me atrevía –por más que lo desease- a subirlas o bajarlas. Podía estar un poco ido, podía haber bebido más de lo debido, incluso podía afirmar que estaba bastante excitado, pero la que tenía delante de mí era Bella, una de mis mejores amigas, mi amor de la primaria… Ella era especial, no era una cualquiera, se merecía el mejor de los tratos. Y aun estando ebrio pensaba tratarla con respeto.

-Edward… -Susurré contra mi oído cuando sin poder contenerme besé su cuello –Edward –Dijo con más insistencia, apartándome un poco con sus manos -¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Me quedé en silencio.

-No digo que me moleste, o que no me guste pero… -Bella dejó la frase inconclusa y yo me removí incómodo. No sabía qué contestar.

-No sé… -Sus ojos, segundos antes expectantes, ahora se mostraban un tanto ¿decepcionados? –Pero no me molestaría seguir haciéndolo…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? No me tomes a mal… -Una chica pasó y me empujó haciendo que me apretase más contra Bella -¿Vamos a hablar a fuera? –Preguntó un poco fastidiada por la música fuerte y la cantidad de personas que había en el bar.

Yo asentí y tomando su mano empecé a hacernos camino entre la multitud. Cuando pasamos por la barra quise pedirle que parásemos a tomar un trago, pero estaba casi seguro que no era lo correcto. Supongo que Bella había reaccionado y que ahora querría hablar en serio. Y además ya había tomado más que suficiente. Salimos del bar y caminamos, como pudimos, hasta el auto. Bella se apoyó contra el capot de mi volvo y yo me quedé parado frente a ella. Los minutos pasaban y ella no decía nada. Quería que me explicase, quería que me dijese qué era lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, pero sabía que ella necesitaba un tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas.

Y a pesar de que el momento ya había pasado, a pesar de que estábamos por tener una conversación seria no pude evitar reparar una vez más en su cuerpo, en sus curvas. Recordé como había bailado dentro del bar, como pegó su cola a mi pelvis, como se veía luciendo solamente ropa interior. La vi morder su labio inferior y casi me dieron ganas de reír, siempre hacía ese gesto cuando no podía resolver algún ejercicio, cuando no entendía un tema, ¿era yo algo así como un problema de algebra?

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Preguntó molesta -¿Te causa gracia la situación?

-No, no… Perdona –Terminé por decir cuando me fulminó con la mirada -¿Qué querías decirme cuando estábamos dentro?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Traté de hacer memoria pero no logré recordar las últimas palabras que ella y yo habíamos dicho –Dijiste que no te molestaría continuar besándonos…. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No me mal interpretes, no quiero empezar nada formal, pero no quiero seguir arruinando nuestra amistad por una noche de calentura.

-¿Eso es para ti? –Demasiado directa.

-No sé, no cuando tú no me dices nada… -El enojo de Bella comenzaba a aumentar.

-Realmente no pensé mucho, estaba demasiado ocupado besándote –Me fulminó con la mirada, y no la podía culpar, ese había sido el comentario más estúpido que se me podía haber ocurrido –Pero no lo considero una noche de calentura, no haría eso contigo… Te tengo mucho más respeto, eres una de mis mejores amigas –Se relajó un poco.

-¿Y entonces por qué me besaste? –

-Por que quise, porque desde que te vi sin pantalones me dejaste como un estúpido, porque me encantó como bailabas… ¡Que se yo, Bella! –Casi grité.

-Tu descripción es la de calentura –Se quejó.

-No, no lo es. Porque si simplemente hubiese estado caliente me hubiese ido con cualquier otra… -La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no quería que Bella creyera cosas que no eran –Vamos Bells… En la primaria estaba loco por ti… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Supongo que me gustas…

Se incorporó del auto y nuevamente me besó. Definitivamente me iba a volver loco, en un momento me gritaba, y en el otro me besaba. Igualmente mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Sus labios, en tan poco tiempo, se habían vuelto como una adicción para mí. Esta vez me atreví a deslizar mis manos un poco más por su cuerpo. Comencé con la cintura y pronto estuve deleitándome con su cola. Estaba mal, sabía que haciendo eso le daría la impresión de que era solo cosa de una noche, pero no me podía controlar. Bella era tan… tan diferente a todas. Solo recordar cómo se movía en la pista me daba ganas de profundizar más y más ese beso.

En algún momento, y sin que yo me diese cuenta, entramos al auto. Solo fui consciente de esto cuando Bella se quejó porque se había golpeado con la palanca de cambios. Me detuve a pensar en la situación. Yo estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor y Bella estaba recostado sobre mí, aunque sus piernas seguían en el lugar del copiloto. Tenía el pelo totalmente revuelto y se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Su ropa desacomodada, sus labios enrojecidos por los besos, su respiración agitada. Sabía a donde llegaríamos si continuásemos así, y a decir verdad mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que continuase con lo que estábamos haciendo, mis entrepierna gritaba de dolor que la tomase en ese momento y en ese lugar, pero… aún tenía un poco de control.

Quería continuar besándome con Bella, quería llegar hasta el final pero no quería hacerlo estando ebrio. Quería tener el control de mis cinco sentidos, quería poder recordar todo al día siguiente, quería respetarla. Así que, haciendo uso de lo último de cordura que me quedaba, la alejé un poco de mí.

-¿Hice algo mal? –Preguntó preocupada.

-No, nada de eso –Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, o eso intenté, ya ni coordinaba bien los movimientos simples –Prefiero continuar con esto cuando no hayamos tomado tanto –Comencé a explicarme –Bella… Realmente quiero hacerlo pero sería mejor si por hoy lo dejamos hasta acá.

-¿Tienes problemas eréctiles? –Bromeó ella y llevó su mano hacia mis pantalones, pero la detuve justo antes de que me tocara.

-Si lo haces no podré contenerme –Bella borró su sonrisa –No te enojes, realmente tengo ganas pero ya te dije prefiero hacerlo cuando estemos sobrios… De ese modo no me perdería ningún detalle –Su rostro se suavizó un poco, pero aún podía darme cuanta por sus facciones que estaba enojada –Si voy a dar un paso tan importante contigo, quiero estar lúcido…

-¿Y me lo dices ahora que ya estoy toda revolucionada? –Se quejó -¿Qué hago para calmarme, eh? –Bufó.

-¿Una ducha fría? –Pregunté sonriendo –Yo haré eso…

-¿Podemos hacerlo juntos? –Sonrió con picardía.

-¿Quieres matarme, verdad? –Ella soltó una risita y pasó su mano por todo mi torso hasta llegar a la hebilla de mi cinturón –Bella… -Le advertí.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –Dijo levantando las manos –Supongo que tampoco podemos seguir besándonos, ¿verdad? –Yo asentí y ella bufó molesta –Me gustabas más cuando no tenías control…

-Vamos, no seas así, te prometo llevarte en una cita mañana por la noche –Me sonrió y tomó mi mano.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato. Estaba loco, Jasper se reiría de mí por el resto de su vida. ¿Quién me mandaba a mí a aplazar las cosas con Bella? Nadie, yo era el único tonto. Si hasta el simple roce de nuestras manos me hacía delirar, me transmitía una corriente eléctrica que viajaba por todo mi cuerpo erizándome la piel. La quería, me gustaba, la deseaba… pero por hoy lo único que haría sería llevarla hasta su casa, quizás darle un beso de las buenas noches y despedirme hasta la noche. Porque realmente la llevaría a una cita, no bromeaba cuando le dije que me gustaba, no importaba si había tomado de más, aún era consciente de lo que decía… Después de todo los borrachos y los niños no mienten.

Miré la pantalla de mi celular y me alarmé al ver la hora. Las cinco de la mañana, debía llevar a Bells a su casa, además tenía que llegar a casa antes de que papá se despertase. No tenía horarios para llegar, pero si tenía prohibido llegar alcoholizado. Mis padres no me trataban como un niño pequeño, de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero tenían una sola regla: No tomar en exceso. Los entendía, yo también había tenido esa regla por mucho tiempo. Sabía sus motivos, eran los mismos que los míos pero con el tiempo los había olvidado, o había dejado de darles la importancia que se merecía. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, lo importante era llegar a casa antes de que se despertasen para que no vieran mi estado.

Rebusqué las llaves del auto en mi bolsillo, pero no las encontraba. ¿Se me habrían caído en el bar? Ya estaba a punto de bajarme del auto cuando Bella me preguntó qué era lo que buscaba.

-Las llaves del auto… -Bella sonrió y me señaló el encendido del auto. Allí estaban las llaves. Les di la vuelta y puse el auto en marcha -¿¡Qué haces! –Gritó horrorizada, al mismo tiempo que ponía el freno de mano –No pensaras manejar en ese estado, ¿verdad?

-No pasa nada Bells… Estoy bien –Intenté quitar el freno de mano pero ella me lo impidió –En serio, estoy bien… Soy un excelente conductor.

-No estás bien, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que las llaves estaban en el contacto –Se quejó ella -¿Qué hay de eso de quedarnos a dormir en el auto? Eso suena mucho mejor… -Yo negué con la cabeza, si me quedaba allí con ella terminaría por perder mi auto control –Edward por favor… ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó?

-Nada de eso, Isabella… -Ella sabía muy bien que a mí no me gustaba hablar del tema –Enserio, no va a pasar nada, voy a manejar despacio, freno en todas las esquinas… Hagamos la prueba: Una cuadra, si te da miedo no manejo más –Bella pareció pensarlo por unos minutos y luego contestó.

-De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado, y al primer indicio de que no podes manejar llamó a tu papá –Yo asentí y Bella me permitió quitar el freno de mano.

Puse primera y arranqué. Iba despacio, extremadamente despacio. Ambos con los cinturones de seguridad puestos, Bella incluso se agarraba de la manija con fuerza. Mi vista iba fija en la calle, me esforzaba por conducir en una línea recta. Había manejado otras veces luego de haber tomado, pero nunca había estado en semejante estado. Los ojos de Bella se batallaban entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. La veía luchando contra el cansancio, no se quería dormir pero finamente se rindió.

Aumenté un poco la velocidad, hasta ahora iba bien, no había dado ningún volantazo, no había frenado de manera brusca, había manejado en línea recta, etc. Llegué a una intersección que tenía semáforo y aproveché la situación para desviar mi vista del frente y mirar a Bella. Se veía tan linda, tan dulce e inocente. La luz se puso en verde y yo arranqué.

Un fuerte impacto del lado de Bella hizo que el auto girara. No entendí nada. Sentí mi cuerpo golpear contra diversas partes del auto, un dolor fuerte en mi pierna y el grito de Bella que desgarró todo. Giré mi cabeza para verla. El auto acaba de dejar de dar vueltas, estábamos boca abajo. El rostro de Bella, segundos antes hermoso, estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que su ropa. No llegaba a distinguir de dónde salía, dónde estaba lastimada. Intenté extender mi mano hacia ella, pero algo me lo impedía. No sabía qué, no sabía nada.

-¿Edward? –Me llamó llorando -¿Edward?

-Estoy acá… -Bella giró levente su cabeza y me miró a los ojos -¿Qué sientes? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-M-Me… Due-le… -Su respiración era dificultosa y yo comenzaba a desesperarme –Edward… -Murmuró una vez más –Es-Esto no… No es… No es Igual… -Escuchaba sus jadeos, el aire no entraba correctamente en sus pulmones –No te pongas mal… No… Es diferente, no quiero que te culpes…

-¡Deja de decir eso! –Casi grité –No va a pasar nada, vas a estar bien… ¡Bella, Bella! –Grité cuando la vi cerrar sus ojos -¡Bella quédate despierta! –Volví gritar cuando abrió suavemente sus ojos –Quédate conmigo, no me dejes… ¡Háblame!

-Me gustas… Y ahora… me quedaré… con las ganas de probarte… en la cama… -Cerró sus ojos una vez más y yo me desesperé. Intentaba llegar con mi mano al bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones donde tenía mi celular, pero no podía -¿Quieres saber un secreto? –Preguntó.

-Sí… Bella por favor esfuérzate, te necesito despierta, te quiero conmigo… -Bella asintió.

-Me gustas… Siempre me gustaste, pero… nunca pensé que… que tú te fijarías en… alguien como yo… -Sonreí involuntariamente, aún en estas condiciones era agradable escuchar aquellas palabras.

-De chico, cuando estábamos en la primaria, soñaba con casarme contigo… Atormentaba a mamá todo el tiempo… -Bella emitió un sonido parecido a una risa, que se ahogó en un sollozo –Bella… No llores, no pasa nada –Pero eso solo hizo que su llanto aumentase –Vamos a salir de aquí y tendremos esa cita que te prometí...

-No lo creo… Edward… Lo que dije antes… Lo de que no te culpes… va en serio… -Odiaba el ritmo de su respiración, quería que pudiese hablar de corrido –Edward… Prométeme, prométeme que no te… que no te culparas… Quiero que no te pongas mal… Enserio…

-No voy a prometerte eso… -Bella luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos –Tú quédate despierta y verás que no pasa nada, saldremos de aquí en cualquier momento –Bella negó con la cabeza -¡Perdóname Bells! Por favor, perdóname, no tendría que haber conducido, te tendría que haber hecho caso… Por favor… Mantente despierta, hazlo y te prometo que no tomo nunca más… ¡Bella! –Grité cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

-No tienes porque… disculparte… Ya te dije… No es tu culpa –Y ya no dijo más.

Me removí en mi lugar, quería soltarme de lo que fuese que me impidiese moverme. Quería ayudarla, pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era lastimarme más. El dolor en mi pierna aumentaba y la respiración de Bella disminuía. Podía ver como su pecho poco a poco de iba inflando cada vez menos, cada vez sus ropas se mojaban más en sangre. Quería llamar a una ambulancia, pero no podía encontrar mi celular. Comencé a gritar pidiendo ayuda, que llamasen a una ambulancia, que me ayudaran a salir del lugar. Le grité a Bella, quería que abriera sus ojos, quería que me ayudase a seguir adelante, no tenía fuerzas, me estaba derrumbando, los recuerdos estaban llegando y yo solo quería que ella abriese los ojos.

_-¿Y Daisy? –Preguntamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo –Ella es nuestra hermana pequeña, iba en el auto con nuestros padres… ¿Cómo esta ella? –Pregunté impaciente al doctor del hospital._

_-¿Una niña rubia? –Preguntó, Alice asintió –Lo lamento, las heridas fueron demasiado graves para su pequeño cuerpo, intentamos hacer de todo pero no lo logramos –Sentí a Alice perder el equilibrio y la agarré antes de que se golpease contra al suelo._

_-¿Pero qué pasó? –Gritó Alice desesperada -¡Nadie nos dice nada!_

_-Al parecer un conductor ebrio impactó contra ellos… Lo siento chicos, ¿quieren ir a ver a su madre? Su padre por el momento debe permanecer en terapia… -No escuché nada más._

_Habían salido a comprar helado, nada más que eso. Y ahora papá estaba en terapia, mamá internada y Daisy… No podía pensar en la palabra. No podía ser, no era posible, ella era muy pequeña, no podía pasarle algo así a ella. Sin embargo había pasado._

-¿¡Me escuchan! –Gritó alguien desde afuera del coche, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad, al presente.

-¡Ayuden a Bella! ¡Esta inconsciente! ¡Perdió mucha sangre! –Comencé a gritar -¡Por favor sálvenla! ¡Por favor! –Grité llorando -¡Bella, Bella, Bella! –Pero ella parecía aún peor que segundos atrás.

-Tranquilo muchacho, mi nombre es George y los ayudaré a ti y a tu amiga, no te muevas mucho, ¿sí? –Yo asentí, más no podía quedarme tranquilo. Bella estaba mal, muy mal y todo era mi culpa.

Sentí como comenzaban a trabajar del otro lado del auto. Le hicieron varias preguntas a Bella pero ella no contestó a ningunas. Quería gritar, quería que abriese los ojos, quería escuchar su voz. Sentí las pinzas de los bomberos al mismo tiempo que la sirena de la ambulancia. Traté de colaborar quedándome callado, pero me era difícil. Finalmente sacaron a Bella del asiento, su cuerpo inerte fue acostado en el pavimento y me sentí morir. Se veía mal, no parecía viva… No quería pensar en eso, aún había esperanzas, tenía que haberlas… ¡Ella no podía, no podía morir!

Otro hombre a mi lado rompió la puerta del auto y me sacó del asiento. Comenzó a hacerme un montón de preguntas, qué si me dolía la pierna, qué si me había golpeado la cabeza, pero yo no podía responder a nada, solo quería saber cómo estaba Bella. Giré mi cabeza para buscarla con la mirada y la imagen que vi me descontroló. Dos paramédicos la estaban asistiendo. Le estaban haciendo RCP, y ella no parecía reaccionar. Un hombre intentaba detener la hemorragia que salía de alguna parte de su costado pero tampoco parecía tener éxito.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Sálvenla, por favor! –Grité desesperado.

Observé la gente a mí alrededor. Había un montón de personas, vecinos supuse, observando la escena, murmurando cosas. No llegaba a entender nada, solo era consciente de que el paramédico acaba de rendirse. Me solté como pude del agarré del paramédico que me atendía a mí y prácticamente me arrastré a donde, unos metro más allá, estaba Bella.

Comencé a hacerle yo mismo el RCP, estudiaba medicina y lo había hecho en muchas oportunidades. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, mis manos se mancharon inmediatamente con su sangre. Bella no reaccionaba…

-¡Edward! –Gritó la voz de alguien conocido -¡Edward! –Me abrazó por la espalda y me alejó de ella.

-¡Suéltame! –Pero papá no aflojó su agarre -¡Ayúdame, ayúdala! –Le grité.

-Edward ya no hay nada que hacer, perdió mucha sangre… -Dijo Carlisle.

-¡No uses tu tono profesional! –Odiaba cuando hablaba como médico -¡Es Bella, papá, es Bella! -

-Ya lo sé, hijo, ya lo sé –Me abrazó más fuerte y me derrumbé en su hombro.

…

Estaba en la comisaría, era el día de su funeral y yo estaba en la comisaría. Charlie no había querido presentar cargos, me había asegurado que Bella no hubiese querido eso, pero yo no podía más con la culpa. Había matado a mi mejor amiga, había arruinado la única oportunidad de estar con ella como algo más que amigos. Me dolía, la extrañaba, recordaba los últimos minutos, sus palabras y aún no podía dejar de llorar.

Charlie entró a la comisaría, en su rostro se reflejaba su dolor, verlo solo empeoraba las cosas, me sentía una mierda, le había quitado lo más preciado. Pero me lo merecía, prefería que él apareciera, agradecía que me permitiese estar encerrado, era lo menos que podía hacer, era la mínima pena que me podía auto imponer. Aún cuando de nada sirviese… Necesitaba pagar mis errores, no era justo. Las cosas tendrían que haber sido al revés.

Me habían explicado, por testigos que pasaban por el lugar, que cuando yo frené en la intersección el semáforo estaba en verde y cuando arranqué estaba en rojo. Un auto que venía por la otra calle, pasó correctamente su semáforo en verde e impactó contra nuestro auto. Había sido mi culpa, estaba tan ebrio que ni lo había notado. La cara de Carlisle y Esme cuando la policía le dijo que el análisis de sangre demostraba que estaba ebrio nunca me la voy a olvidar, les rompí el corazón, lastimé a mi familia, a la familia de Bella… a todo el mundo.

-Edward, sal –Me ordenó Charlie abriendo la reja –No tienes que estar aquí.

-No lo merezco, no puedo… Yo… -Charlie Negó con la cabeza.

-Edward sal de una buena vez de la celda –Me gritó. Me puse de pie y salí –Tienes que ir al funeral, debes despedirte de ella… Sabes muy bien que Bella no querría que estuvieses preso, yo no voy a seguir permitiendo que estés en mi comisaría –Me dijo, tan serio que me asustó.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la patrulla de él. Una vez dentro Charlie prendió la radio y escuchamos las noticias. No sabía si sería capaz de despedirme de ella, no le había dicho un montón de cosas, quería que me perdonase, quería llevarla a cenar… pero ya no podría hacer nada de eso. Lo había arruinado todo… La había matado.

Llegamos a la pequeña iglesia del pueblo. Charlie fue directo a hablar con el reverendo y yo me quedé en una esquina solo. Podía sentir las miradas de las personas clavadas en mi espalda, podía escuchar el murmullo, el susurro. Hasta podía imaginármelos apuntándome con el dedo. Sí, era yo, yo la había matado. Yo le había quitado su vida, había destruido a Charlie a Reneé, a mis padres.

-Tranquilo Edward –Dijo Jasper apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

-La mate, Jasper, la mate… -Más lágrimas se escurrieron por mis mejillas -¿Sabes qué estuvimos haciendo esa noche? –Él negó –Nos besamos, íbamos a tener una cita, le había dicho que me gustaba… Yo también le gustaba y ahora…

-Y ahora tienes que hacer lo que Bella hubiese querido –Dijo Alice, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia –Estoy segura de que ella no hubiese querido que te culpases… Edward.

Me quedé en silencio, simplemente no dije nada. Yo sabía lo que Bella quería, ella me lo había dicho minutos antes de morir, pero también me había dicho que no quería que manejase. Yo mismo la había convencido, si fuese por ella estaríamos vivos. Yo había sido el que, cuando ella se durmió, aceleró. El que se distrajo. Yo era el culpable y no entendía cómo me podían pedir que no me sintiese así. Me odiaba a mí mismo y ellos venían y me decían que no me culpe. ¿A quién iba a culpar entonces?

Escuché el servicio entre lágrimas y más lágrimas. Me sentía fuera de lugar pero no me podía ir, no lo podía hacer. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era quedarme, despedirme como correspondía, sin embargo ver su ataúd me estaba matando. Me desgarraba el corazón verla tan blanca, tan hermosa y tan… muerta. Esperaba que de un momento a otro se levantase y dijese que todo era una broma, que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que me besara. Pero nada de eso iba a ocurrir.

Antes de que me diese cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en el cementerio. El reverendo dijo los últimos rezos y comenzaron a descender el cajón. Me costó horrores no detener ese momento, no gritar, no golpearme a mí mismo. Finalmente cubrieron la tumba con tierra y la gente poco a poco se fue retirando. Solo quedamos Charlie y yo, le di su espacio y luego él también se fue, dejándome a mí solo con Bella.

-Bells… -Susurré –Perdóname Bells… Yo no quise… Fui un idiota –Deposité la rosa blanca que había comprado a la entrada de la iglesia –No cumplí ninguna de las promesas que te hice… Pero te quiero… más de lo que te imaginas.

Cerré los ojos y su imagen apareció en mi mente. Era de cuando íbamos a la primaria.

Los abrí nuevamente y volví a cerrarlos. Ahora me la imaginé como cuando íbamos a la secundaria, sin curvas y con frenillos.

Hice una vez más lo mismo y la recordé como cuando íbamos a la universidad. Vestía el típico buzo de la fraternidad y unos pantalones deportivos. Se veía bien, muy bien.

Abrí y cerré los ojos una vez más y la vi bailando en el bar… Perfecta, mía.

Pero mi menté me traicionó y el recuerdo se distorsionó. Ya no estaba sonriendo, estaba llorando, atrapada en el auto, sangrando, sin poder respirar. Y eso era mi culpa, yo la había matado, le había arrebatado todo.

-Edward –Me llamó Jasper –Por fin te encuentro hermano… ¿Necesitas más tiempo? –Me preguntó, yo simplemente negué y me puse de pie –Ven, vamos…

Comenzamos a caminar, alejándonos poco a poco de Bella, de su tumba. Jasper mantenía su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, dándome apoyo, ánimo, pero nada servía. Me volteé una vez más, miré la lápida con su nombre gravado… Y ahí se quedó un pedazo de mí, ahí perdí mi corazón. No había nada que yo pudiese hacer, la había perdido y era lo justo perder mi corazón por ella. No intentaría recuperarlo, se lo regalaba. Después de todo iba a ser suyo…

* * *

Bueno, normalmente pongo: Me regalan su opinión? Pero dije que buscaría un nueva forma de mendigar reviews así que hoy voy a decir:

**Había una vez, en un pais muy lindo llamado Argentina, una chica que deseaba con todo su corazón recibir la opinión de la gente que leía sus historias, cansada de mendigar por ella con la misma frase de siempre, decidió inventar un cuentito para que la gente le dejara un mensajito con lo que le había parecido la historia. Éste es ese cuentito, y ustedes son las personas... ¿Qué haran? La chica espera con ansias saber su opinión...**

**Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.**


End file.
